


End of a Nightmare

by Tales From Roybels (MerlinStella)



Category: Ever After High, Original Work, The Roybels (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Buried Alive, Drowning, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mirrors, Misgendering, Nightmares, Other, Self Loathing, THIS IS CORNY, Trans Male Character, deadnaming, look at chapter summaries for more in depth tws, there's also more fandoms but i didn't really bother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinStella/pseuds/Tales%20From%20Roybels
Summary: A series of nightmares written for my OCs. Inspired by episode five of the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.





	1. The Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter has to do with the fear of mirrors, self loathing, and there are implications of self harm with one of the lines.
> 
> I tried to go back to using they/them pronouns for Jack but if I messed up tell me.

They opened their eyes to find a single mirror in front of them and one light above them, illuminating their reflection. Even if it was a nightmare, it was rather vivid. Almost lifelike. Jacklyn recognized that they weren't in their dorm, it didn't really look like they were anywhere other an inky void. As they stood mirrors appeared to their sides, and when they turned around another mirror was revealed.

 

"What the-" Jacklyn said before trailing off. A pathway appeared beside them. _'Just some curse,'_ they thought, _'If only whoever did this would just kill me.'_

 

Slowly Jacklyn walked down the path, new mirrors forming and making even more pathways til it became a hellish mirror maze. The more Jacklyn wandered the more they got uncomfortable. With every time they saw their own face their self-loathing grew and grew. Every imperfection was on view and they loathed it. It made them want to tear off their own skin. That wasn't them, they weren't that fat, or they weren't that tired, as they would remind themselves over and over.

 

That was til their thoughts turned to Rita. A red-hot bubble of anger grew in their chest. At first, they didn't notice the temperature rise and thought it was just their anger. But the temperature reached a fever pitch and the mirrors melted away Jacklyn's reflection. Turning it into no one other than Henrietta Hyde. It took them a moment to realize this as well but when they did they flew back to a mirror behind them. All exits were gone and a mirror feet away crept ever so closer to them. They couldn't stand, they were frozen. In their panic, they screamed.

 

It was the first time in a long while Jacklyn was scared, or at least visibly so. Their screams were loud enough to break the mirrors surrounding them. Leaving just Jacklyn crying in an inky black void.


	2. The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some literal bury your gays (or in this case bis).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not surprisingly, this one has to do with being buried alive. Might seem similar to Maxine's but there is some different symbolism.

Peach and lavender leaked into the sky like watered down paint does on a canvas. On a hill, Henrietta Hyde stood with her new lover. Unbeknownst to her, the lover had no features on their face. Like a lifeless doll waiting for their expression to be painted or chiseled on. Rita didn't care as she wrapped her lover's arm around her shoulder. "Tonight has been wonderful," she sighed dreamily. The wind started to pick up and threw colorful leaves in the air. With her heart soaring Rita decided she wanted to dance with her lover. The pair danced down the hill as the peach drained from the sky ever so quickly and the lavender darkened to a nightshade purple. The hill was above a graveyard, but with how wrapped up in this fantasy Rita was, she didn't notice as she danced gracefully among graves.

 

Then there was a metallic _twang_ and everything went dark.

 

For a moment or two, Rita couldn't see as her ruby eyes adjusted to the dark. Besides her was her lover, broken and just a lifeless doll. Tears pricked Rita's eyes as she hugged her new lover. Begging to know what happened. When she finally glanced up she found the silhouette of Jacklyn Jekyll, down to their iconic cowlicks. The ones their father had. They held a shovel and slowly filled the grave Rita found herself in with dirt. Rita tried so hard to claw her way back up on the surface but each time she would fall. She cried and begged and screamed about how she didn't want to die but Jacklyn wouldn't stop.

 

The grave was filled when Jacklyn finally said, "I don't need anyone, especially not _you_."


	3. The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has to do with drowning and there is a mention of abuse.

****The pale sand illuminated by the full moon matched Maxine Utterson's hair as it flew in the wind. She slowly sat in the sand despite the fact she was wearing a fancy suit. "This is too much, I never wanted this..." She sighed, sinking into the sand some more. Her blue eyes watched the waves crash tiredly, something called her to get closer so she slid to the bank. The water leaking into her suit as if she cared.

From a distance, Maxine heard two familiar voices. _Maxine,_ they cried. It was unmistakably Roberta Enfield and Katrina Nanna. Her past abusers. Maxine jumped up at the sudden noise, she stared onwards to the sea, standing still. "Why should I help you?" She said before turning, ready to leave.

 

_Maxine_ , another voice cried. This one made her stop and her blood run cold. Next thing Maxine knew she undid her tie and threw it and her coat aside, then ran into the icy waters. Nothing but blue surrounded her and she could not find the voice that called her. Something grabbed her leg, dragging her down as she struggled.

 

"Jacklyn?" Was the last thing she said before the water filled her lungs.


	4. The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has overall trans themes, misgendering, and deadnaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context cause, this boy has only been in one now-deleted fanfic. Marion is the trans son of Mary Poppins. If I messed up here please tell me.
> 
> This one plays like an arthouse film.

Raindrops softly hit the window in front of Marion Poppins as he stared out. All was still and quiet, but not in a comfortable sense. The reflection in the window was not of him, it was never him. He put his hand on his head and felt the hair there, it was a simple pixie cut. That was the only haircut he could get at the time. Alongside the pixie cut, he wore a dress. Not pink and overly feminine, but still a dress, and while some transgender boys are fine wearing dresses, Marion was not one of them. With a disgusted sigh, he sunk into the fancy couch beside him. Flames from a fireplace were the only light in the room.

 

As he closed his eyes a new sound other than the roaring flame filled the room. A soft creaking noise. Marion peaked to his side, where a cradle laid. It swung back and forth, only to pick up when Marion approached it. He reached his hand to take the cloth covering the baby's face only to be met with grey eyes. His grey eyes. Then everything became dark, as ink filled the room and snatched the baby away from Marion. The only thing left was music in the air. A lullaby. A mysterious warm and golden light appeared from a doorway behind him. Marion entered it. It was a nursery, with his mom, sitting silently holding the baby. "I don't understand, why you couldn't just be her." She said, ice in her tone. The name rang in his ears, it stung worse than anything he ever knew. "I'm not her, I never was her." He said under his breath, his fists balling up at his sides. She rose from her seat, making Marion jump back and trip to the floor.

 

He'll always remember the look she gave him before she left the nursery, locking the door behind her. Taking the baby with her but not him.


End file.
